In the past few years, several shootings have rocked the United States. In each case, a lone shooter entered a building, such as a school, and walked into several rooms of the building to shoot innocent victims. When a door was locked or barricaded, the shooter proceeded to the next room, and the people in the locked or barricaded room were saved.
Moreover, in many hotels, the hotel's staff have access to the rooms and the travelers may find it uncomfortable to stay in rooms that are accessible to strangers. Therefore, the travelers may find it comforting to barricade their hotel doors while staying inside the rooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,229 discloses a door stop and holder apparatus including a generally wedge shaped stop member connected by a tether member to a hollow receptacle member the rear face of which is affixed to a door and the front face of which is provided with at least one receptacle element dimensioned to receive a portion of a bumper member that projects outwardly from the front face of the holster member.